Magician's Gambit: Condensed!
by Jacqueline Sherry
Summary: Much traveling equals fat book. Fat book equals more need for a condensation. I don't work for Cliff Notes. Sorry. Maybe I will if you get them to pay me 100K a year.
1. Prologue

[A/N: _Magician's Gambit_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am responsible for no part of the original work. Please do not come to the conclusion that I dislike this book, because that would be false. I do not own any part of _The Lion King_, _The Sixth Sense_, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_, or _Belgarath the Sorcerer_.]

PROLOGUE

The Gorim asks UL to be the god of his people. UL says no. The Gorim asks UL to be the god of his people. UL says no. The Gorim asks UL to be the god of his people. UL says okay.


	2. Part One: Maragor

[A/N: _Magician's Gambit_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am responsible for no part of the original work. Please do not come to the conclusion that I dislike this book, because that would be false. I do not own any part of _The Lion King_, _The Sixth Sense_, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_, or _Belgarath the Sorcerer_.]

PART ONE: MARAGOR

Chapter One

Ce'Nedra refuses to admit that she likes Garion. Silk is still laughing at Belgarath's misfortune from the previous book. Ce'Nedra refuses to admit that she likes Garion.

Chapter Two

Mandorallen vanquishes Simba, which somehow makes him Ce'Nedra's knight. This is somehow important. It somehow also makes Garion jealous, even though Mandorallen is approximately thirty years older than Ce'Nedra.

Chapter Three

Garion actually thinks that Mandorallen is attracted to Ce'Nedra. The troupe hides from a bunch of Murgos. They see Brill the Ubiquitous One again. Belgarath deduces that King Taur Urgas of Cthol Murgos, Land of the Unpronounceable Names, wants to go to war. They all go to sleep.

Chapter Four

The troupe enters Maragor. Some random Drasnian guy tells them that Murgos are everywhere. They see Brill the Ubiquitous One again, who apparently has a pseudonym "Kordoch". Or maybe Kordoch is his real name and Brill is his fake one. Only David Eddings knows or cares. Brill kills some random Murgo guy with an adder-sting, which means that he's one of the Dagashi. The troupe decides to all hold hands so that Belgarath and Polgara can make them narcoleptic. Garion goes to sleep.

Chapter Five

Garion half wakes up. He sees a bunch of ghosts that are worse than the ones in _The Sixth Sense_. The voice in Garion's head tells him about the whole split destinies problem. Belgarath teaches History of Maragor 101.

Chapter Six

They encounter Mara, who is in serious need of some Prozac. He almost kills Ce'Nedra, but doesn't. Garion goes to sleep.


	3. Part Two: The Vale of Aldur

[A/N: _Magician's Gambit_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am responsible for no part of the original work. Please do not come to the conclusion that I dislike this book, because that would be false. I do not own any part of _The Lion King_, _The Sixth Sense_, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_, or _Belgarath the Sorcerer_.]

PART TWO: THE VALE OF ALDUR

Chapter Seven

Some random people rob the troupe of ten bags of gravel. It snows. Brill shows up for no particular reason, other than to prove his absolute ubiquity. The reader starts to get REM.

Chapter Eight

Garion somehow finds a convenient cave hidden in the mountains. One of the mares gives birth to a foal, but it dies. Garion brings it back to life. This actually has significance. But nobody knows it yet.

Chapter Nine

Belgarath starts to teach Garion Sorcery For Dummies. Garion and Ce'Nedra yell at each other to build the main character romance subplot.

Chapter Ten

The troupe arrives in the Vale of Aldur. Ce'Nedra meets the Tree and tries to bond spiritually with it. Belgarath continues to teach Garion sorcery.

Chapter Eleven

Aldur has a business meeting with Belgarath and Polgara. Garion and Ce'Nedra continue to build their subplot. Garion tries to do some sorcery and ends up burying himself in the group up to his armpits. Silk, Hettar, and the reincarnated colt all laugh at his misfortune.

Chapter Twelve

Beltira, Belkira, and Beldin show up. This is so that Beldin can tell Belgarath that Zedar the Apostate has moved Torak to Cthol Mishrak in Mallorea. This is so that David Eddings can put in lots of filler when they have to go to Mallorea later.


	4. Part Three: Ulgo

[A/N: _Magician's Gambit_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am responsible for no part of the original work. Please do not come to the conclusion that I dislike this book, because that would be false. I do not own any part of _The Lion King_, _The Sixth Sense_, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_, or _Belgarath the Sorcerer_.]

PART THREE: ULGO

Chapter Thirteen

A herd of Hruglin chases the troupe on their way to Prolgu. Mandorallen laughs. Everyone is disturbed. Hettar kills the stallion after failing to bond spiritually with it. The rest of the herd runs away.

Chapter Fourteen

Grul the Eldrak tries to fight Belgarath. The whole troupe ambushes Grul. The spirit of Polgara's mother shows up to help, which makes Belgarath sad. Nobody cares.

Chapter Fifteen

Polgara tells Belgarath to stop being sad. After all, nobody cares. They arrive at Prolgu.

Chapter Sixteen

Belgarath and Polgara report the latest coverage of the Torak/Orb situation to the Gorim.

Chapter Seventeen

Relg the Ever-Zealous One shows up and is mad because he doesn't want to join the traveling menagerie. He sticks his hand through a wall to prove his superiority to the rest of the troupe. Belgarath tries to explain how atoms are mostly empty space without crossing over to the realm of sci-fi. Nobody really cares. The reader reminisces his/her high school physical science class.

Chapter Eighteen

UL shows up and tells Relg to go with the troupe. When the troupe leaves for Rak Cthol, Ce'Nedra stays behind. Nobody cares. In fact, the reader is glad that Her Bratty Highness won't show up until the next book.


	5. Part Four: Cthol Murgos

[A/N: _Magician's Gambit_ is copyright by David Eddings. I am responsible for no part of the original work. Please do not come to the conclusion that I dislike this book, because that would be false. I do not own any part of _The Lion King_, _The Sixth Sense_, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_, or _Belgarath the Sorcerer_.]

PART FOUR: CTHOL MURGOS

Chapter Nineteen

Relg gets mad when anyone touches him. When they leave the caves, Hettar starts off to Algaria to tell Cho-Hag to wait for the troupe outside of Cthol Murgos. Relg has a problem with wide, open spaces and it is odd.

Chapter Twenty

Relg thinks he is corrupt and it is quite amusing. Silk explains the procedure of Grolim sacrificial rituals. A random Tolnedran guy tells the troupe that Taur Urgas is completely insane. Nobody cares.

Chapter Twenty-One

The troupe meets a Nadrak named Yarblek, who tells them that Taur Urgas is coming to Rak Cthol. Silk runs away. Taur Urgas shows up. So does Brill the Ubiquitous One. Brill takes Silk prisoner and hands him over to Taur Urgas.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Yarblek tells the troupe that Silk has been put into a pit. Relg goes through the rock and rescues Silk. Silk has a problem with traveling through rock. Nobody cares. Silk wonders if anyone loves him anymore.

Chapter Twenty-Three

The troupe enters the desert land of quicksand and geysers. Six Murgos and a Grolim attack. Not surprisingly, they are all defeated without a single injury to the troupe members.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Garion helps Polgara and Belgarath make camouflage with sorcery. Polgara makes a random Grolim guy go insane. The troupe arrives at Rak Cthol.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Relg shows them an entrance into the caves under Rak Cthol. They find a Marag woman named Taiba. Relg thinks she is sinful. Nobody cares. Silk, Barak, and Mandorallen kill some random Murgo guys so that they can use their clothes for disguises.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Brill the Ubiquitous One shows up once again. Silk throws him off a parapet. Brill is ubiquitous never more. Barak laughs at Brill's misfortune. They get closer to Ctuchik of the Unpronounceable Name.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

They meet Ctuchik of the Unpronounceable Name. Ctuchik finds out that Ce'Nedra isn't there. For reasons unknown, he can't possibly kill any other member of the troupe. A kid in the room has the Orb. Belgarath and Ctuchik start imitating Gandalf and Saruman. Ctuchik idiotically tries to destroy the Orb before the kid, a.k.a. Errand, gives it to Garion. Ctuchik is no more. At least not until _Belgarath the Sorcerer_.

THE END


End file.
